Just Another Day
by Aya Diefair
Summary: It didn't matter if it was Valentine's Day, Harry was just happy to finally know who helped him. - — Gift for Magi Silverwolf


**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**The Houses Competition, Year 4, Round 1**

**Monthly Challenges for All 2018**

**House: **Hufflepuff

**Position: **Head Student

**Category: **Drabble

**Prompt: **[Date] Valentine's Day

**Representation: **Lunar Heroic Shadow; Magic; QPR; Triad; Induced Calm Effect; Grace; Elegance; Gratefulness; Pushing Personal Limits; Auras; Neurodiversity

**Bonus Challenges: **Sneeze Weasel; Second Verse (Mouth of Babes; Found Family; Wabi Sabi; Tomorrow's Shade; Unicorn; Three's Company; Lock & Key; Zucchini Bread; Casper's House; Creature Feature; Mashimo - Sensitive; Queen Bee)

**Word Count: **(Per Google Docs) 724

**Beta(s): **Gwen

* * *

Harry wouldn't have even known it was Valentine's Day if it weren't for Luna giving him two orange carnations, a hug, and a not-so-subtle statement that there was someone wishing to speak to him during the Weasley twins' special event being held in place of DADA training later that day. He approved it because not everyone found the holiday unpleasant like he did, and the group needed a fun break every now and again to keep their spirits up to combat the Pink Toad's terror.

Luna hadn't mentioned finding him standing motionless, non-responsive, and bleeding from his hand in a corridor several days ago, and neither had he. It wasn't exactly something that could be talked about, really. Instead, Harry was grateful that she gave him what he needed—comfort and solitude. The only thing he wanted to ask was who the second person that came to his aid was. They'd already left Luna's sanctuary room by the time Harry woken up hours later.

"They'll let you know when they're ready, Harry," was all Luna told him.

He felt more aware of everyone during the DA meetings since. It felt as if he was being watched but not in a threatening manner. Harry couldn't help but frequently scan the room in a poor attempt to locate this mysterious person form time to time.

Now the opportunity was given, but Harry wished Luna didn't encourage him to attend the Valentine event. He was tired, but the need to know who it was overrode the sick feeling in his stomach that this person may be seeking more than what he was wanting—or willing—to give. He held the two carnations in his hand as he made his way up to the seventh floor.

"You made it after all," Neville said with a smile, holding the door open for Harry.

"Well, it'd be rude to set someone up," he replied with a shrug. "Thought you were sitting this out as well?"

Neville flushed some and averted his gaze, muttering about needing a drink before shuffling away.

Harry scanned the room carefully. The room was covered in Valentine-typical decorations, refreshments, and snacks. Tables large and small were strategically placed throughout the floorspace with pink and red flame-colored candles at their centers. People occasionally switched seats at the sound of a loud chime. It reminded him of those sappy dating game shows Dudley watched.

He sensed Blaise's gaze before he spotted him illuminated in the soft red candlelight quietly tucked away in a corner table. Harry somehow knew it was him who helped Luna during his mental snap as he approached, drawn to the elegant wizard.

"May I sit?"

Blaise met his gaze and nodded.

Harry slid into the vacant chair and let out a breath, fiddling with the carnations Luna gave him.

"I wanted to say thank you for the other day," Harry said sheepishly. "It meant a lot, really."

"Someone like you shouldn't have to be pushed to the brink like that," Blaise said, reaching for the carnation Harry held in his hand. "You endure too much already."

Harry pulled away, abandoning the flower on the table and averting his gaze. "Look, I'm grateful for you helping me, but whatever you're expecting out of this I don't— can't…"

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and that same calming sensation he felt back in Luna's sanctuary washed over him. Harry felt his eyes close as the knot in his chest uncurled.

"I don't expect anything at all," Blaise said in a soothing voice. The chime went off overhead, and Blaise could feel the underlying tension in Harry's posture from it. "This was a poor choice to properly meet, I apologize."

"It's okay."

Blaise's elegant hand was held out in front of him when Harry opened his eyes. "May I escort you back to Luna?"

Harry retrieved the carnation from the table and pressed it into Blaise's hand. The orange flower looked beautiful against his dark skin before he placed his own hand over it. He liked how calmly Blaise presented himself, it was contagious, and Harry really liked how it transferred over to him, too.

"Only if you stay this time."

A soft smile graced Blaise's lips before they weaved their way back for the exit and toward Luna's sanctuary room. Harry already forgot it was Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Winter Bingo 2018: **D4 (Candle)

**Insane House Challenge (R): **449\. [Occasion] Valentine's Day

**365 Prompts: **65\. Grateful

**Showtime: **9\. You're The One That I Want - Write about two people finally getting together.

**Amber's Attic: 4. **"Maybe it meant something. Maybe not, in the long run, but no explanation, no mix of words or music or memories can touch that sense of knowing that you were there and alive in that corner of time and the world." [BONUS]

**Slytherin Challenge: **[Characer] Blaise Zabini; [Trait] Intimate


End file.
